Digimon 00
by Digital Guardians
Summary: This Is The Story Of The Original Five Digidestined. Through friendship, war, and romance (slightly). Also features a few old characters. (Chris is the writer)
1. The Original Five

                                Nashai Reitou sat at the table with his hands folded, staring at the T.V. across the room from him. His dark blonde hair was pushed up, like a puff or mountain, and was held tight by a pair of goggles. The goggles were of course, bigger than Reitou's eyes, which were a shade of dark blue.

                                It had been a long, hard day, today. Especially at school, he thought. In math he had been assigned five assignments. Due tomorrow. Luckily he had time to work on it during History. He didn't worry about his History assignment, he did that during English. He would fit in English tomorrow, during Math Class.

                                Hishodou Nashai walked into the room, his tie fluffed up, and crumpled. His hair was fizzed up, and his face looked very tired. The man looked at his son who had his own eyes, "Good afternoon, Reitou."

                                                "Hey, dad," Reitou said, keeping the glare on the T.V. tight. Today was the finale of his favorite T.V. Series, "H.Y.U." (Don't ask). "Home early, eh?"

                                "Yeah. They really didn't need a janitor at the T.V. Station anymore, and beings this big storm, I got off early." Hishodou padded down his dark, creamy brown hair, and took a seat next to his son at the table. "Hows your world?"

                                "Nothing new, I guess." Reitou unlocked his glare as the credits began to role. "You?"

                                "Well, there's this new guy at the station, Masaharu Ishida, and he's really a pain-- But he is a hard worker. I guess we're kinda-- Friends. I guess you could say that."

                                Reitou adjusted his hair, and looked over at his dad. "Do you think I could go out for a bit?" Reitou gave his dad a puppy-look.

                                "It's about to storm, Reitou." The man looked towards the giant screen window through the other room. ".. Fine. Be back before six, though. Your mother is ordering take-out--" 

                                Reitou smiled, heavy sarcasm in his voice; "I don't want to miss that, now do I?"

                                Reitou got up, suddenly full of energy, and ran over to the coat rack by the apartment door, grabbed his coat, and ran out the door. 

                                                "Kids." The man laughed.

                                                --

                                "Come on, you can do it!" The girl smiled, as rain slowly rolled down her face. The little boy looked up, not sure of himself. His brown hair was pushed against his head due to getting so soaked. "Come on!" The girl shouted again, in a sweet, angelic voice.

                                "I don't think I can!" Cried the little child. 

                                "Yeah you can! Now come on!" The girl held out her hand.

                                The boy backed up three steps, the rain clogged beneath his boots. "One," the girl yelled, "two." She looked at him. "Three!" 

                                The boy began to run, fast. Then he jumped, but missed, and landed about 3/4's of the way on the other side of the puddle. He let out a whine, and ran forward fast, grabbing hold of Namida's hand.

                                Yoshiida Tamashi quivered as water seeped into his boots. "Aahh! Cold!" Nouriko Namida smiled at him. "We better get you home, little one." She smiled again, and began walking towards the building, when a figure rushed out towards her. 

                                "What are you two doing out here?!?" The girl scolded. "You could catch cold or even die out here!" The girl ran forward, her hair began to get wet and she shivered uncontrollably. "We were just playing!" Tamashi informed, a smile spreading across his face.

                                "Well, your parents told me to come and get you. They don't want you sick." Naiteiru Sakiyuki, brushing back a tangle of her auburn hair. Sakiyuki was a nice girl, but didn't have very many friends. She was always helping when she could, because if she didn't do something, she'd most like go into depression. She had a lot of issues that needed some help in, and didn't really have a crowd she hung out with.

                                The little five you old tromped over to Sakiyuki. "Fine, we can go." The thirteen-year-old girl followed. "Just because your fourteen and a good friend of my parents doesn't mean you can boss me around like that! That is so unfai--!" 

                                "Is that you? Nami?!?!" Came a holler, as two figures ran down the sidewalk. The voice was of Reitou, and was just like him. Loud and ignorant. "Crud! Run!" Namida screamed, but Reitou Nashai had reached them, and his friend walked over to the group, too.

                                "Who's that?" Tamashi asked, looking at the kid behind Reitou. "Oh, this is my friend, Yukio Oikawa. Yukio, this is Tamashi Yoshiida, Sakiyuki Naiteiru, and Namida Nouriko."

                                "Hi…" The boy's voice came out, soft and gentle. 

                                Nami saw something in his eyes she didn't like, and being the smart girl she was, backed up some, just to be safe, and put a protective arm on her friend Tamashi's shoulder. 

                                Namida and Tamashi had been friends since Tamashi first moved to Tamachi, Tokyo, Japan. Tamashi had a bad family. He lived with his grandmother, and his mother had died when he was born. His father, who wasn't very old when he was born, was still in college; you see he wanted to become a lawyer. He came to visit his son every two months. 

                                But that wasn't a lot. Not a lot at all.

                                Yukio caught Namida's eye. He's looking at me, she told herself nervously in her head. She let him stare at her for a minute, then said, "Well, nice to meet you... Yukio." She smiled. A slight smile came from him. Maybe he's not that bad.

                                Sakiyuki blinked, "Yeah, same thing." She looked at Yukio, trying to have a friendly look. 

                                Tamashi smiled happily, "Well, hello Yukio." His smile lit the dark gray sky. 

                                "So, uh, now that you've met... You guys wanna go down and break into the school? I left some of my homework there--" Reitou was cut off.

                                "Not like you would work on it even if we did." Sakiyuki smiled grimly.

                                "Ha ha." Reitou glanced, "I would so work on it."

                                "What subject is it?" She asked.

                                "English."

                                "Of course you'd work on it."

                                "Hey, look, I ain't gunna take this anymore. Let's go, Oikawa."

                                "Ain't? Hahaha." Sakiyuki smiled.

                                "Hey, you wanna fight?"

                                "No thank you. My mom told me never to play with mud."

                                "Ooohh," Nami and Tamashi said in unison.

                                "Well, well... I don't hit girls anyways." He turned the other way and crossed his arms, a pout forming on his lips.

                                "Well, you sure enjoy... HITting on them." Sakiyuki smiled.

                                "I do not! I only like a certain... Several girls."

                                "Several?"

                                "Okay, five!"

                                "Five?"

                                "... Eleven. Now leave me al--"

                                Suddenly thunder roared through the sky. Everyone was shook, including the ground and housing all around. "What was that?" They all stared at each other. Silence hung over them like a cloud.

                                As they stared, none of them noticed, as five lights rushed towards them from a gaping hole in the sky. Tamashi finally noticed them, as they were about five feet away. "Ah!" Screamed Namida, "Run!" Tamashi grabbed a hold of Namida's hand and they began to run. Sakiyuki figured they were something like electricity, and followed fast.

                                Yukio, his black hair tossing in the wind, blinked, a slight questioning look in his eyes.

                                Reikou looked around, seeing the others run, and followed. 

                                "Help! Electric Bolts!" Tamashi screamed.

                                The lights sped up, and one, which was a grayish color, smashed into Yukio. An Orange-Red light pushed down Reikou. 

                                Tamashi flipped around and a green light collided with him.

                                Sakiyuki ducked down as the light flew past her, but before she could begin to run again, it has flew into her face. She toppled into a puddle, the magenta color following her.

                                Namida screamed, not knowing what it was, as the color Silver chased after her. She finally stopped, and turned around, holding her hands out, and caught the color. But it was so powerful, that she fell over.

                                "What in the world?" Reitou wondered.

                                "What is this thing?" Tamashi held the green light in his hand.

                                Sakiyuki stood up, water over her front. "It looks like some sort of -- Thingamajig."

                                The things were shaped like D-arcs, in a way (D-Arcs take place WAY after this story began), and each had a specific color. Namida's was Silver. Yukio's gray. Tamashi's green. Reitou's an orange-red. Sakiyuki's magenta.

                                They were oval shaped, and had a thinner shape at the bottom, there were two buttons at the bottom of the screen, and one at the top. (Very similar). They were called D-Pyaa's. Each of the Original Five had one now.

                                Nouriko Namida blinked, staring at hers.

                                Nashai Reitou shook his.

                                Yoshiida Tamashi smiled at his.

                                Naiteiru Sakiyuki tilted hers a little, looking at the back of it.

                                Oikawa Yukio's eyebrows made a funny shape.

                                They had all become Digidestined.

                                The Original Five.

                                The target for one of the strongest forces in the world. (And the Digital World)


	2. The Beginning

Rain fell from the sky as they all sat there, staring at the things in their hands. The D-Pyaa's. Namida Nouriko blinked, and stared at the Silver thing in her hand.

"Odd." Was what she said.

Tamashi had gotten up and was prancing around. "Look at what I got!" He showed off his Green D-Pyaa. "What are these things?" Asked Yukio.

_He spoke! He actually spoke!_ Namida yelled at herself in her head, unbelieving.

"They're like... Uhmm.. Toys?" Asked Reitou.

"Hardly." Sakiyuki smiled, getting up.

"What could they be then?" Asked Namida, getting up as well, and dusting off her pants, which were muddy and a bit wet. "Dang it!" She mumbled, as she realized some of it wouldn't come out.

"Is something suppose to happen now?" Asked Tamashi, waddling over to Nami, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I don't know," she responded, truthfully.

--

He headed down, noticing that it was very cold in this world. "Next time I think I'll bring a parachute!" He yelled as he flew fast, not being able to control himself. Gennai just fell, partially slowing down. 

_SMASH! _

He smashed into the garbage bin, and let out a moan. "That sure helped my back." The man grumbled and pulled a banana peel off his head, "Dirty humans." He looked at his surroundings. It was a dark alley-way. He blinked. "Hmm... I wonder where they're at. If my calculations are correct, they should all be right.." He looked over at the place where he had thrown the banana. 

"There." He blinked.

--

Tamashi shook the object in his hands. "Maybe we should tell our parents about these." He leaned his head forward at a tilt and looked over the buttons and other things attached.

"It's not like it's some sort of drug-thinga-ma-bobber." Namida said, looking up.

"It could be." Sakiyuki informed, "You see you could fit drugs right in there--"

"Sakiyuki! Honey!" Came a voice from the sidewalk. 

The damp Sakiyuki Naiteiru looked up from her thoughts. "Wha---at?" She asked.

"Get inside! Now!" Naiteiru Payumi yelled.

"Fine, mom." She looked back at the others, "Uh, later."

"Yeah, later." Nami said, her eyes still stuck to the D-Pyaa.

Reitou waved, "Yeah.."

Sakiyuki ran to the sidewalk, all that was heard was her running and the pad-pad-pad of the rain. Tamashi Yoshiida watched as she walked over to the door to their apartment building and disappear from the night. 

"I should go too." 

"Yeah, me too. I'm sure Yukio probably needs to, too."

"C'mon, Tamashi, I'll walk you home. "Namida told the little boy.

"Kay." 

--

Mishoii Heitia sat at the couch, an angry look in her eyes, as the door closed and Namida left. 

"Tamashi Yoshiida!" She shouted. "Why didn't you come in when that kind Naiteiru girl went to get you!?"

Tamashi blinked, and slowly slid the D-Pyaa behind his back. "Uh, something happened."

The lady with the cane stared at her grandson, a look of interest and anger flooding her eyes. She calmly sat back, slid her hand through her silver hair, and asked. "What happened, boy?"

"Uh, I was out with Namida. When.. Uh.. Lightening struck this car nearby, and it started on fire. Sirens went off and everything, and firetrucks came and had to put it out. We stayed there to tell what happened."

"Strange," the wise woman told her grandson, "I heard nothing at all."

Tamashi took a step towards his room. Maybe, when she wasn't looking, he could hide in his room until later on and she would forget the entire thing.

"Now, I know you've been having a hard time with your father away at Law School, and your mother-- well.. Anyways, I really don't feel you should lie like this, or do these odd things. I really think I should send you to a pyschiatrist... I don't know.. But I think it's the best idea yet."

"Grandmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......." The boy whined.

"Don't 'Grandmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' me, Tamashi." She smirked. "Now, get ready for supper, I've been working on this all afternoon and you're not going to disappear for that."

--

"That's it!" Payumi Naiteiru screamed, "You're grounded! This is the last time I'm going to allow you to come home late, Sakiyuki. No more! Just--- Just..." The lady put her hand on her forehead, showing distress. Then walked off to her room.

Tekaru, Sakiyuki's brat little brother, squealed. "You're in trouble!!!"

Sakiyuki looked down at the brown-headed brother of hers. "When mom comes out, do you want her to find you in one piece. Or -two pieces-?" She looked at him, an evil smirk spreading across her face as the boy shrieked and scuddled off to his room.

Teitoku smiled, from where he sat on the couch, as his twin ran off. "You know, Saki, you wouldn't get in so much trouble if you followed the rules." He sat down the small book he was reading.

"I didn't think she'd blow that big of a fuse.. Sorry." Sakiyuki looked down at the D-Pyaa in her hand.

"It's just... Well, something happened." She looked down, and rushed off to her room. 

Teitoku heard the door slam.

--

"Namida, it's just your father and I worry about you. We don't want you to get in trouble.. Or even worse: Hurt." Mrs. Nouriko took a seat on the arm rest of the couch. "Mom, you don't have to, I can take care of myself." Namida pleaded, trying to help her case.

"But it's our job to worry about you!" Mrs. Seiro Nouriko cried.

"Look, mom, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for you and dad to worry." Namida spoke, truthfully.

"Oh, honey, it's okay." She walked up and embraced her daughter, tears of thankfulness streaming down her face as she held what was most dear to her in all the world.

--

"It's half past six, Reitou!" The man shouted, slamming the paper he was reading on the table.

"Sorry, dad.." The boy scratched his head, looking down at his feet. "I was just... Busy."

"Busy doing what? Huh? Tell me that, Reitou!"

"Uh, I was... Hanging with my friends."

"Oh, heavens no, we shouldn't've interrupted that." Heavy sarcasticness was in his voice.

"Geesh, Dad. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Reitou Nashai! Tomorrow, Friday-- You're coming STRAIGHT home! Got it?" He looked at his son.

"Yeah..." mumbled Reitou.

"What'd you say?" He asked.

"Yes, I got it." He walked off to his room.

--

Children ran along the sidewalk, hurrying off to friends and school. The sun was shining brightly, and most of the children had a happy feeling in them. Reitou didn't feel so happy, and neither did Sakiyuki, as they walked towards the school. They both had been grounded.

Reitou had told the others that they'd meet during lunch.

He kept on waiting and waiting for the clock to hit eleven forty-five, so they would be dismissed to lunch. He wanted to talk about the D-Pyaa's they had received, and what they meant, and how each one was different.

"And that is why.." The teacher was blabbering on.

Reitou sat in the chair, gazing off into space.

--

The old man climbed over to the window, through the bushes around it, grumbling as they poked and punctured him. He saw Reitou. "There he is," Gennai smiled happily, and ignoring the other classmates, began banging. 

It seemed that the room was sound-proof or something, because no one looked to that side of the room. Gennai sighed, and smashed at it again. Nothing. Suddenly he wabbled, and titled, "Ahhh!" He shouted, as he slipped in a puddle and fell into the bushes.

--

The bell rang.

Heaven.

Sakiyuki rushed out of her class, at full speed, and she wasn't the only one doing ninety either. At least five other classmates were trying out for the ninety-yard-dash, too, and were running full speed. One collided into a student walking by, and Sakiyuki, not being able to stop, topped off the mountain of books and students.

"Yowwwwwww!!!!!!!!" She screamed as her books were tossed everywhere.

--

"You're late, Saki. Now we only have-- Fifteen minutes." Namida said, looked over at the muffled Sakiyuki as she sat down. "Sorry.. There was a _little_ accident in the hall."

"I thought that girl on top of those little kids looked like you." Tamashi blinked.

"Ha ha."

"Did you guys bring your things?"

"I did!" Shouted Tamashi. A few kids looked over at them, and Tamashi slumped down.

"Me too," Namida informed, in a whisper.

"Of course." Yukio said, smiling slightly at Tamashi's action.

Namida was dressed in her usual jeans, but still pertained her girly looks.

Tamashi was in a green little outfit, and was his usual size, because children don't grow much during the night.

Reitou had his goggles around his poofed up, dark brown hair.

Sakiyuki had a short sleeve shirt on that said, "Nakushita," meaning "Lost."

Yukio was dressed in a black short-sleeve shirt, and his hair was combed, like it usually was.

"I think they have something to do with some sort of Electronic Company," Reitou said.

"You do?"

"Not really..."

"Oh." Namida said.

"Well--" Sakiyuki began, when suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes not five feet away from their table and yelled, "There you are!" 

The man had leaves and branches all over him, and had a small beard, and white hair. He looked as though he was balding. He wore a colorful, purple like suit. "Good evening," he said, trying to act like the average adult.

"I need to speak to you about your.. D-Pyaa's. You have D-Pyaa's, right?"

"Is that what they're called?" Asked Yukio, turning to look at the old man.

"Yes," Gennai said.

"Well, my name is Gennai, and I was the one who sent you those."

"Why? What are they for?" Namida asked, pulling out hers.

"Why, they are for your Digimon."

"Digimon? What are they?"

"You mean you haven't received them yet? Oh dear."

Reitou blinked. "Uh..."

"Let me explain, these things help your Digimon Battle, and will help protect you against harm and other evil things. Such as the man who is after you."

"A man is after us?"

"Yes. A man who has visited the Digital World before knows of your powers, and will stop at nothing to snatch away the Digimon and D-Pyaa's you will have. Probably you as well. Take you apart and see what makes you--"

"I'm trying to eat here." Sakiyuki cried.

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"You're forgiven." Sakiyuki smiled.

"Okay... Well, anyways, we need to send you to the Digital World as soon as possible." The man continued.

"The Digital World? What's that?" Tamashi blinked.

"It's a place where your Digimon must be." He smiled.

"How would we get there?" Namida asked.

"I'm grounded, I can't go anywhere." Sakiyuki told Gennai.

"Me too."

"Well, we'll have to deal with that later, anyways, you must go!"

"Why?"

"What are we needed for?"

"You are The Five."

"The Five?"

"Yes, The Five chosen to help us save our world from darkness."

"-- Just as long as I'm home before my bedtime!" Tamashi said, hopping up.

"Yes, yes. We'll see what we can do about that. Now, are you ready?" Gennai blinked.

"I don't think I should go.." Namida said, "My parents would get too worried."

"We'll be back long before they notice."

"We will?"

"Of course." The gentle man smiled.

"Well, if we need to do something important-- What the hey!" Reitou shouted.

"Alright, I will!" Tamashi jumped.

Some of the kids began to notice them, and a teacher was walking over to investigate.

"Quick now! Hurry! Press the Red Button on your D-Pyaa's!"

Tamashi pushed his right away. 

Sakiyuki blinked, then did too.

Reitou clicked the Red Button.

Yukio did as well.

Namida pushed hers.

A light formed all around them. Gennai smiled. The kids in the lunchroom were amazed, the teacher continued running for them. Suddenly Tamashi disappeared, followed by Sakiyuki, Reitou, Yukio, and, right as the Teacher reached out to grab her, Namida disappeared into another world.


End file.
